You Spin Me Round
by the real poetic rambler
Summary: Joniss during 75th Games. The past victors are really starting to feel the pressure of the circumstances. Who better to alleviate this pressure other than Johanna Mason herself. This is another transplant from my old tumblr account. M rating for suggestion and swearing. Enjoy.


We had been training for what felt like hours. This quarter quell has put people on edge even more so than normal. Even the peacekeepers backed off in the training room, since one of them almost died because Brutus snapped when the peacekeeper told him to relinquish his weapon.

Everyone shared the same tense, worried look that screamed, "We are going to die and we are scared for the first time in our lives."

Well, everyone except Johanna Mason.

She seemed to notice that no one else was as laid back about being there like she was, so she decided to act in the most out there way possible.

"Okay, fucktards, enough of the whole 'we are going to die, poor us' routine. Follow me into the room here and we are all going to play a game."

Normally, I would never had taken part in something so dated and childish. But I knew that I was indeed too tense because of my likely impending death, but also because I was about to kill Peeta due to the fact that he had to ask me every 5 seconds about his stupid ass knotting abilities or if I needed anything.

Although it is nice to be enough on somebody's mind that they care about what you think and how you are feeling, he was wearing on my very thin patience. This was an opportunity for me to get my mind off my own death as well get my mind off of wanting to shoot an arrow through my district mate's throat.

So, as soon as I heard this window of opportunity, I quickly got up and headed over to where Johanna was as casually as possible. I didn't want to give her the ammunition that I was desperate to get away from Peeta, although him being hot on my tail didn't exactly help the ruse.

"So brainless, trying to escape Wonder Bread over there?" Johanna asked with her trademark smirk and wink.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed loudly, although that seemed to fuel her remarks.

"And I thought that you were _the_ couple of Panem. Oh, what will poor Snow do without his beloved fandom?" She remarked sarcastically while feigning mock concern in the end.

This time, I glared at her before I said, "Do you want me," I looked back and saw Peeta eagerly looking at me before I turned back and sighed," us to join your little children's game or not?"

Johanna laughed at the exchange between me and Peeta before opening the door and saying, "By all means, come on in. Ladies first, you too Katniss."

I would have been offended if I didn't find it so humorous that she had no problem insulting Peeta, who looked beyond pissed.

"Are you sure you want us to join Bitchwood's stupid game? I mean, I'll do whatever you want to do, I'm just thinking about what would be best for you." Peeta inquired as he gently grabbed my elbow and tried to lead me away from Johanna.

"Just because you are too pussy to actually have fun with something other than yourself, that doesn't mean that Everdeen doesn't want to have fun," Johanna remarked with a glare that could kill as she shoved Peeta into the room and I calmly followed.

We were the last ones to enter, as it seemed that all the tributes agreed to Johanna's idea. Even a couple Peacemakers and mentors snuck in with some alcohol and Capitol food.

The room was about half of the size of the training room, but everyone was able to still move around comfortably without bumping into each other too much.

I was talking to Beetee when I heard Johanna scream out from the top of her lungs, "I just finished this Smirnoff bottle, so get this fucking game started!"

At first, I didn't understand the significance of Johanna screaming that she finished a bottle of alcohol. What did she want? A round of applause that she can drink everyone outside of Haymitch under the table?

That's when I noticed that people were being led to sit in a circle.

Oh boy… I may regret this…

I quickly grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniel's from Blight, who was sitting to my right, and took a very generous gulp.

"Katniss, don't drink that stuff! It impedes judgement and I know that you hate the taste of alcohol." Peeta whispered from my left side.

I glared at him before responding, "First, that is why I am drinking so that I don't punch you in the face right now. And secondly, it is you who hates the taste of alcohol. As I recall, you never asked me about my alcoholic preferences."

That was not the alcohol talking. If anything, the alcohol actually helped prevent me from slugging him in the face right then and there.

I turned back to the group and noticed everyone was staring at the both of us. I guess my response wasn't as quiet as I thought. Johanna's face was priceless though, it actually looked like she was smiling proudly at me.

I guess there is a first for everything…

"And on that note, ladies and gents, we will start the game. Yes, this is spin the bottle but with a slight twist. You have to say whether you liked the kiss or not. And to answer your question, yes you have to kiss whoever it lands on. I don't care about your sexual preferences, if you are already in a relationship or if you are related. Scratch that, the related thing is the only excuse I will accept. Only Gloss and Cashmere have that excuse. I know without a doubt that none of the rest of you are related! So don't try that bullshit on me! Chaff!" Johanna finished with a glare at the District 11 victor, who has a penchant of trying to get out of situations through his words. It is how he won his games.

So, Enobaria started the game with a spin. Hers landed on Brutus, who immediately started making out with her, much to the surprise of everyone. They revealed after they broke apart that they have been dating for several years now.

As the game continued, the only real highlights were Gloss kissing Mags (He said it was awkward and her face showed disagreement) and Finnick kissing Wiress (Much to the disgust of everyone). I wasn't really concentrating after that, as I seemed to be fortunate to escape the wrath of the bottle (Even Peeta got selected by it, as he kissed Cashmere. But that didn't end too well, as he tried to push for more and she wasn't pleased about that).

That's when everyone's attention was back on me. This time, I know I didn't say anything, so I looked down to see the bottle being pointed directly at me.

Oh, I had been chosen by the bottle gods…

Oh God, please tell me that Peeta didn't just spin…

My thoughts were interrupted by the most passionate kiss I had ever felt. I couldn't help but melt into it and kiss the person back with as much passion as they were giving me. I felt the fireworks, the excitement, everything that I was supposed to be feeling whenever I kiss Peeta.

That helped me rule him out.

The person kissing me moaned and it sounded like a female around my age.

That removed all the guys and most of the females here.

That's when I lifted my hands and started to tangle them into the person's hair.

That's when I knew.

I was making out with Johanna Mason and it was fucking awesome.

When she finally broke away, we both had to catch our breaths while most of the people were cheering and making catcalls. Peeta looked like he was in shock, but I really didn't care about him or about anyone else in the group besides her. Our eyes stayed locked on the others when Cashmere asked,

"So, not that I really have to ask. But, for the sake of game rules, I'll ask the both of you. Johanna, did you or did you not enjoy kissing Miss Everdeen?"

Johanna's smile grew as she answered, "Well, considering I had been fantasizing this moment for the longest time ever since I saw Katniss in the 74th Games, I think it is safe to say that she has wildly exceeded my incredibly high expectations on how the kiss was meant to go."

Cashmere smiled genuinely at Johanna's response before she turned to me, "And you Katniss? Did you or did you not enjoy kissing Miss Ax Murderer over there?"

People laughed at the nickname that was given to Johanna as she flipped Cashmere off without breaking the eye contact with me. Once everyone stopped laughing, their attention was back on me.

I silently rose and walked calmly towards Johanna, much to the interest and surprise of everyone. Once I reached her, I plopped myself onto her lap and gave her a gentle peck. Once I leaned back slightly, I answered both the spoken and the unspoken questions as my eyes stayed locked with Johanna's,

"Does that answer your question?"


End file.
